Snivellus
by Agent Penguin
Summary: Harry confronts Sirius after he finds out about hes new relationship with our favorite Potions Master


1"Would you kindly sit down?" Harry jumped when a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around his waist. "I'm becoming quite fidgety myself."

"I'm sorry," the antsy wizard apologized quietly leaning back into the tall wizard behind him. "It's just Sirius seemed kind of angry through the fire."

"Well love, you're in a relationship with the man he's sworn enemies with, you've kept said relationship from him and everyone else for months and–"

"Alright! I get it!" Harry said turning around to face the dark probing eyes. "He has every right to be angry with me, but I mean, I'm happy for once, shouldn't that count for something?" Severus wrapped his arms tighter around Harry and pulled him closer. The black hair youth tucked his head under Severus's chin.

"It doesn't count for something; it counts for everything."

Harry smiled and kissed the hollow spot on Severus's throat, who began to hum quietly, when Severus breathed in Harry breathed with him. After several minutes Severus stopped.

"Better?" he murmured into Harry's hair. He nodded. Harry did in fact feel much better. Just listening to Severus hum, feeling his arms around his waist and the vibration of his vocal cords under Harry's lips had always had an unexpected calming effect on him. After those few minutes Harry no longer had the urge to pace around. At least until there was a knock at the door. Harry pulled away from Severus and looked up at him. He could feel his heart beginning to speed up again.

"Go on," Severus whispered with a small reassuring smile that Harry absolutely adored and cherished. Severus gently pushed Harry towards the door. Harry nodded, slowly leaving the livingroom and walked down the hall towards the exit.

Harry felt Severus behind him the whole way. Silently giving him support like he always had. Harry reached for the door handle, but faltered half way. As his hand hesitated, Harry chewed my bottom lip, something he did when he was extremely nervous. A hand squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. Harry took a deep breath. With Severus behind him, he could face anyone.

Harry opened the door with a smile that he was able to put on at the last second. Dumbledore, Lupin and Sirius, in animal form, waited for them on the other side of the warded door. Dumbledore had one his ever persistent smile and the familiar twinkle in his blue eyes was shining full blast. Dumbledore had been so understanding, so helpful while Severus and Harry walked the rocky path in their relationship to get to the point they were at.

Remus had on his usual tired smile, his yellow eyes a bit duller, his fawn hair lose some of its sheen. Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the werewolf's neck. Harry received a one arm embrace in return, which he noticed and pulled back slightly looking down at Lupin's left arm.

A black leather strip was wrapped around his fragile looking wrist. Attached to it was a larger, thicker piece of leather. The strip led to the shaggy black dog who stood at Remus's feet, glaring at the person behind Harry. He looked between the lovers.

"Sirius, are you on a leash?" Harry asked somewhat shocked that his godfather would allow something so demeaning, even if it was Remus who was holding the other end. A low growl met Harry's ears.

"Calm down. It was just a question," Harry said reaching down to pat Sirius on the head. It was the years of Quidditch honing his reflexes that saved Harry's fingers from being bitten off when they were viciously snapped at.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed. The great dog lunged at Harry. Instinctively Harry took a few stunned steps back and tripping over his own two feet. Harry fell hard on his arse and the black canine landed in between his spread legs growling and snapping his jaws.

"Sirius," Harry whispered unable to move. A pair of long black legs jumped in front of him.

"Stay back Black," Severus warned. Harry saw the look on Sirius's face. He was on the verge of ripping Severus to shreds, but before he could, Sirius was hauled backwards by his neck. Harry looked up at Severus, he had his wand drawn and as Harry felt the magic crackle around the two of them, he realized that he had forgotten how dangerous and powerful Severus could look.

"We. . .talked. . .about this. . .Sirius!" Lupin gasped as he struggled to hold the great dog back.

From behind Severus Harry watched as the shaggy mutt tried to get loose and he was angry. Sirius had not right to be this mad at either him or Severus. Sirius had the love of his life, didn't Harry deserve his? Harry clenched his jaw and stood up. He ignored Severus's hand on his arm as he moved from out behind him and Remus's struggling words to Sirius. Dumbledore was long forgotten. He was standing back, watching, waiting to intervene if need be.

Harry walked up to his battling shaggy Godfather and smacked him hard upside the head. Hard enough for him to stop trying to pull Lupin's arm from its socket.

"Knock it off!" Harry yelled at him. "Stop acting as though we killed Remus!" Sirius blinked stupidly at him.

"I would have thought that you of all people would have been happy for me! You would have supported my decision! I was more then supportive when I found out about you and Remus! I stood by you through everything and this is how I'm thanked? I hoped that you could have at least put aside your differences and at least be tolerant! Can't you see how happy Severus has made me? Everyone else has. But I guess that's just too much to ask for." Harry gave one last glaring look towards Sirius, who had his ears flat against his bowed head and his tail had fallen in between his legs.

"Remus, thank you for coming by, it was really nice to see you again."

"Any time cub, you know that," Remus said with a small sad smile.

"Headmaster," Harry said respectively. Dumbledore nodded in his direction and Harry turned to face Severus. He lowered and pocketed his wand. He stopped glaring daggers at Sirius long enough for Harry to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry left the small hall and disappeared into the master bedroom and threw himself onto the bed that Severus opened and shared with him.

Harry figured that Sirius of all people would have wanted him to be happy, that Sirius of all people would have been able to forget the past and accept his love for Severus, even though Harry had yet to tell Severus his true feelings. He had been more then ecstatic when he had stumbled across them one night. A little grossed out, but happy for them nonetheless. Harry shook his head.

But should Harry have been really shocked and surprise that Sirius reacted the way that he did? Given the past history between Sirius and Severus Harry knew that Sirius wasn't going to warm up to the fact that he and Severus were together, but he didn't expect him to try and rip the both of them to shreds. Harry jumped at a quiet knock at the door.

Knowing Severus, he wouldn't have knocked to enter his own private bedchamber and since it could have only been one other person that he didn't want to talk to Harry yelled for him to go away. Another knock.

"I've said all that I need!" Harry knew that the chances were slim that Sirius would just walk away and his suspicions where confirmed when the door slowly opened.

"Harry?" a scratchy voice called out quietly.

"I told you, I've said all I need to say," the door closed quietly and Harry heard Sirius walk towards the bed.

"Harry, I'm sorry," his voice was defeated. Some wizards, mostly pure bloods, lose respect and looked down upon homosexual witches and wizards, but Harry had all the respect in the world for both Sirius and Remus, he would have been a hypocrite if he hadn't, but in the last ten minutes he had lost nearly all of it for his godfather. Harry didn't even turn his head to look at Sirius.

"Please," Sirius pleaded coming around to face Harry. He knelt in front of angry man's face. It took all of Harry's self-control not to close his eyes or roll over altogether. Harry was angry at Sirius and he wanted him to know it and that Harry was serious about Severus.

"I'll admit that I overreacted a little," Harry snorted. "I shouldn't have growled or snapped at you, but you have to see where I'm coming from! Snivellus–"

"Severus!" Harry yelled sitting up. "His name is Severus!"

"Right, sorry. Severus and I hated each other! We still do! He hated your father, who returned the feelings. We fought–"

"You bullied," Harry said angrily. Sirius sighed.

"I guess I deserved that. Yes we did bully Snivel–Severus in school. He went over to the Dark side for Christ sake!"

"And look how well that worked out! We had a spy for the Order! Sirius, Severus isn't as bad as you think he is."

"I know all the good he's done, I know, but Harry, what would your father say if he found out you are in a relationship with Severus Snape?"

"I hope he would say that he is happy for me! I would hope that he would be able to put aside the past and look towards the future! I know mum would!" Sirius nodded with a small smile.

"Lily would have accepted this. Hell she even loved Snape somewhat herself." Sirius grabbed Harry's hands. "But you have to understand. You're the son of my best friend, my Godson, the son I've always wanted. I've missed you growing up. I've missed your first use of magic, first time on a broomstick, your first trip to Dagon Ally, I missed your wand fitting! All the things your parents wanted to witness and all the things that they entrusted to me if something ever happened to them. I've seen so little of you, watched from afar, that I guess to me you're still that adorable chubby infant playing with that orange tabby in your parents livingroom. Harry, you've grown up so much way to fast, to see you in love with anyone is hard enough, but for that person to be Severus Snape?

"Sirius," Harry whispered looking hard at the scruffy man who knelt beside him. "I know you rather see me with a Weasly or anyone else other then Severus, but I love him with all my heart. Severus has kept me safe from the moment I stepped foot in this school. He understands what I want and need, he's been through just as much, if not more then me so I know I can talk to him about anything without the worry that I might frighten him away. He would do nothing to harm me, but do everything in his power to keep me safe and happy."

"I know," Sirius said gently wiping away a tear that had fallen while his layed heart out for the first time in front of anyone.

"So you're okay with this?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, Harry. It may take me a while, but as long as your happy with Snivellus I'll be right behind you no matter what.

"Sirius," Harry said with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry!" he said quickly standing up. "I'll need some time to get use to using his name."

"At least it's a start," Harry sighed taking the hand Sirius held out to him. Sirius helped Harry up from the bed and pulled him into a massive bear hug.

"I always knew you were a lot like your mother," Sirius sighed pulling away, but kept him at arms length. Harry laughed and nodded.

"So I've heard," they both jumped at a sharp knock on the door.

"Are you two done yet?" Severus asked impatiently on the other side of the door. A low growl escaped Sirius's throat.

"Calm yourself," Harry whispered elbowing him in the side. Sirius looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry," Harry smiled and gave Sirius a quick peck on the cheek before walking over to the door and opened it. Severus's dark silhouette stood in the door frame. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were harsh and cold before he realized who had opened the door, they immediately softened.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked unfolding his arms and wound them around Harry's waist. Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck where they hung loosely.

"Fine," Harry said with a smile. Severus looked past him, his glare back.

"Done trying to eat him mongrel?" he asked coldly. Sirius growled coming up behind Harry.

"Severus, Sirius had apologized to me. He told me he has accepted our relationship."

"Do we really need his approval?" Severus Harry as if Sirius wasn't right behind him. Harry pulled a piece of Severus's silky hair affectionately.

"Yes," Harry said looking into his black eyes. Sirius cleared his throat and Severus sighed, reluctantly looking away from Harry's eyes.

"Thank you Black. Your approval means much to...us." Harry could tell that it took a lot of effort for Severus to say those words to his godfather and even though they were forced, they weren't a lie. Severus knew how much it meant to Harry to get Sirius's approval, but hearing Severus say the actual words meant more then the world to him. They told Harry that the two men could be somewhat civil to each other even if it was forced. Severus held out a pale hand, his body somewhat tense, but it was Harry's turn to be invisible.

"I swear if you hurt my godson I will kill you," Sirius said, his voice was dangerous with the threat. Harry blushed deeply with embarrassment and buried his head in Severus's shoulder.

"Black I swear to you if I hurt him I'll let you kill me," Harry felt Sirius grip Severus's hand and shake.

Harry turned from Severus with a smile suddenly when he remembered something.

"So how did Remus persuade you into wearing that leash?" Harry asked with a wider smile. Sirius flushed crimson and Harry heard a snort of amusement from Severus.


End file.
